heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Bashful
Bashful is one of the seven dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was voiced by Scotty Mattraw in the original film and is currently voiced by Jeff Bennett. Background Personality True to his name, Bashful is very shy and coy. He is said to have a crush on Snow White, and it's quite apparent throughout the course of the film, particularly seen whenever the two interact directly. His shyness often prompts him to blush madly, covering his red face beneath his long beard in between giggles and shy chuckles. His overall personality, like for most of the dwarfs, apparently infuriates Grumpy. This can be seen during the "The Silly Song", where Bashful's apprehension to perform before Snow White holds up the evening's musical number, causing Grumpy to physically harrumph. Aside from his coyness, Bashful also appears to be romantic. He adores the idea of true love, and when Snow White decides to share a story with the dwarfs, Bashful joyfully suggests a love story, which she obliges to. Physical appearances In the 1937 film, Bashful is a short and slender dwarf. His long white beard leads up to the top of his partially bald head. He has pale skin, hazel eyes, long black eyelashes, a medium pink cherry nose, matching eyelids, and a very blushing face (when it turns shiny red due to his shyness). He sports an ochre tunic with a single gold button on his chest and beige patches on his elbows stitched in black thread, a black belt with a gold rectangular outlined buckle, copper leggings, a pair of beige medieval-style shoes, and a teal stocking cap. Appearances Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Bashful is first introduced, with his 6 companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Grumpy, Happy, and Sneezy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to their oldest brother Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for their foster brother Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Bashful walks behind Sleepy and ahead of Sneezy as the dwarfs sing "Heigh-Ho". When the 7 dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. Bashful is disappointed to find that the sugar has been washed out of his cup, but is pleased to find flowers, which he shows to Sneezy, causing him to sneeze. The dwarfs decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The 6 dwarf brothers think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When Dopey's foster brothers see him they still think that he is the monster, and start hitting him. When they realize that it is Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realize that it is the princess, Snow White, who Bashful says is "beautiful". Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Bashful second. Eventually, it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Then they wash themselves while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)", except for Grumpy, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with the "Silly Song"; after a couple of failed attempts, Bashful sings a verse. During the song, he also plays the accordion. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Bashful sleeps in a drawer. The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he tells Snow White to be careful and how much he'd worry if anything were to happen to her. He is then kissed by Snow White on the forehead, which causes him to blush, saying as his catchphrase, "O-oo-oh, ga-aa-ar-rr-rshhh!". While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Evil Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs chase the disguised Queen into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; Bashful is shown silently weeping with Sneezy and Sleepy. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The handsome Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer (with Bashful being the first to notice her awakening). Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Bashful was also first here). The Winged Scourge In the 1943 educational short, Bashful and the dwarfs are enlisted in helping rid their forest and cottage home of deadly mosquitoes that can spread the harmful disease malaria. Throughout the animated short, the dwarfs give examples of the precautions necessary to keep people safe from the spreading crises and ensure safety. The 7D Bashful appears along with the rest of the seven dwarfs in the animated series The 7D voiced by Billy West. Bashful is very shy and cowardly and is often seen in the series hiding behind something or someone. Like in the classic film, Bashful is revealed to have a crush on Queen Delightful like he was with Snow White. He is often seen daydreaming and according to Grumpy, he faints whenever he hears her name. In the episode "Bathtub Bashful", Bashful is revealed to have a great singing voice with a Elvis Presley like tone (voiced by Tony Galla). However, he only sings great in the shower and when Queen Delightful heard him singing she invited him to appear at the annual Jollypalooza concert. At first Bashful didn't want to perform in front of a crowd as he was too afraid of not wanting to let the Queen down he went ahead with it. At the talent show his Elvis-style voice wowed the crowd, and suddenly he gained the confidence to step out from behind the curtain to perform in person while wooing Queen Delightful. He also does not like anyone touching his mask-like hat. In "Goldilocks and the 7D", after Goldilocks swipes his hat out of curiosity, Bashful goes into a panic searching for something to cover his exposed face. He appears to be good with animals. In "The Big Bash" he tames a bull. In "Free Teensy", he somehow shows cockiness after he pops out from behind her and makes a cute face while saying, "She can't get enough of me." It is also revealed that Bashful can be somewhat sassy in the episode "Buckets" when he tells Lord Starchbottomto "beat it" after "calling dibs" on watching Queen Delightful. Mickey Mouse Bashful made an appearance in the episode "Wish Upon a Coin". He and the other dwarfs are first seen depositing coins into a wishing well, which are soon stolen by Pete, causing Bashful and the other dwarfs to fall into panic. Mickey Mouse heads after Pete and manages to retrieve the coins, settling Bashful and the other dwarfs and fulfilling their wishes (which is revealed to be a wish to have a head of hair). During a brief scene, Bashful was used by Mickey when the latter gave suggestions on what to do following the coin theft, using Bashful for the suggestion "lick on a dwarf", and causing the latter to coyly quote his signature phrase. Other appearances Bashful makes a cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit with most of the other dwarfs. Bashful makes a brief cameo in Flubber, along with Grumpy and Sleepy, appearing on Weebo the Robot's video monitor, which showcased a scene from the film. Bashful makes several cameos in the animated series House of Mouse, commonly seen with the others dwarfs. In "Ask Von Drake", Bashful was seen during the Ludwig Von Drake song. In the Teacher's Pet movie, Bashful appears in the song "Ivan Krank"; when Dr. Ivan Krank says "he stands on the shoulders of giants", he is standing on the seven dwarfs. At the end of The Lion King 1½, Bashful made a cameo as a silhouette walking into the theater with Snow White and the dwarfs to watch the film with other Disney characters. Bashful is a minor character in the ABC series Once Upon a Time. He is one of the seven dwarfs and usually makes non-speaking cameos. His Storybrooke counterpart was seen in the episode The Return. He is portrayed by Mig Macario. Video games Kingdom Hearts series Bashful appears along with the other Dwarfs in the series, where their first appearance was in a glass podium with Snow White during the first game's Dive to the Heart. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either their homeworld was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety beforehand. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, the Dwarfs' appearances in Birth by Sleep''reveals their lives working in the mines for jewels until the arrival of the Keyblade wielders in their world. The Dwarfs encounter the first of these warriors, Ventus, and all show hostility towards the newcomer, with the exception of Dopey. After returning to their cottage, the dwarfs meet Snow White for the first time and take her in after she claimed she was attacked by an Unversed. Unfortunately, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Bashful also appears in ''Kingdom Hearts χ. Category:Characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Males Category:Dwarves Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Disney characters